revengeristsfandomcom-20200215-history
Realist
Realists are the delusional dopes (crusading pillars of light) with absolutely no lives and a severely worrying disconnect (healthy criticism and scepticism) from reality and society who honestly and sincerely believe that the characters, events, mythology, places and madrigals of the Revengerist Omniverse. They are known to have every comic issue pulled apart (horrifying collectors and Trueists) and clippings of fan art and fin faction (which either gets dismissed as unusable or accepted as eyewitness testimony, or sometimes worse yet, divine prophecy) and newspaper and internet scraps supporting the hypothesis that super-powered individuals, Awesomes, walk amongst us every day! Their cosmogony IS not particularly worth going into, since most of it is based on totally self-contradictory plots'' (credited witness testimony) (especially in the early issues) and overly-fantastical fiction ''(historical evidence). They do use the purported existence of humans with exteme traits and abilities as their evidence. Nobody takes them seriously, but they are usually much louder (more devoted) than other Revengerist fandom. ********************************************************************************* What follows is a bunch of evdence that real Awesomes, heroes and villains exist in our world. This is not even the tip of the iceburg in proving that Awesomes are even real because obviously their is a lot of dimension jumping int he Revengerist canon so most if not all of "fiction" can be truly said to have happened if science would get off its ass and prove something for once.. A RECENT STUDY SHOWS THAT PEOPLE WHO ACKNOWLEDGE THER AWESOMENESS ARE IN FACT AWESOME!! http://www.nature.com/nature/journal/v477/n7364/full/nature10384.html PROOF OF REAL AWESOMES some people do not beliefe in the truth about real awesomes being real but they are real here is a short list of real awesomes that is always growing becase more awesomes are discovering their real awesomeness every day so feel free to add to this list is is no means compete. *Egyptian Strongman - has super strength and super virility but this video is in some other language with lots of reading, claims to gets his powers from Allah *Tree Man - Indonesian man with bark for skin, proveing that sometimes Awesomeness is a curse as well as a blessing. *TECHNOVIKING - doesn't dance to music, music dances to him, gets his powers from techno beats and possibly viking gods *Ben Underwood - blind kid from Riverside, CA with sonar powers, see also James Holman. *Crazy Running Lady - Pittsburgh, PA resident who must always fuel her awesomeness by running. She can never stop. She will run up and down the block waiting for the bus to come, and then run up and down the middle of the bus once she gets on it. If she stops running for a moment, even to chat, she will die. *Monkey Man - Indian rock-climbing super spider monkey man *Invisible Dude - a Chinese artist with the ability to render himself almost completely invisible, which he uses to evade capture sometimes. *Das Uberboy - a German infant born with supermuscles *Akrit Jaswal - super-unreasonably smart child in India, where they are having a big superpower boom. like, way more Awesome than Doogie Howser, almost as Awesome as Neil Patrick Harris. *Epic Beard Man - super strength speed and agility, ability to withstand punches and being tazed three times (invulnerability), defender agains bus bullying everywhere (Oakland), does his part to keep the city clean and safe, and is a motherfucker. *Antoine Dodson - he gon' find you. *Masutatsu Oyama - best at karate, could even kill a bull with his bare hands. spent alot of time on a lone mountain. *Jetman - worked hard his entire life to be Awesome. Good work, Jetman, you are! *The REAL Batman - dark knight protector He is real and his twitter even references IRL events, so may be their is a correlative portal function between the Earth of Gotham and the other Earths of the Omniverse like the one we live in. *Monsieur Mangetout - super stomach powers! can eat anything from glass and metal to toxic substances, born Awesome even though he is in Grenoble, France. His weaknesses are hard-boiled eggs and bananas. *Liew Thow Lin - similar to Magneto but stuff just sticks to him, born Awesome, passed it on to his children with genes. *Rathakrishnan Velu - Malaysian man who knws the importance of annual tooth checkups. Jack Lelanne, eat your heart o! *Rubber Boy - uuuuuuuuh.... *Marc Norton - used furniture salesman from Cleveland, OH who can get you credit in his store, seriously. *Yma Sumac - clearly a space alien, with a vocal range far higher than any known human is possible, also of unknown origins somewhere in a jungle, where they revered her as a goddess queen of power. *The Pink Man - singing, unicycling, leotarded superhero sent here to 'Pink' the world. *Frank Chu - in constant communication with space lords concerning the conspiracies of the populations of the twelve galaxies. possibly able to tell the future, its very hard to understand him. VOTE HIM FOR MAYOR!!! *Harry Potter - magical wizard boy who keeps us non-wizards (Norms) safe from evil, and they keep it all a secret from the non-Awesomes (Muggles). *Nina Kulagina - like Prof X. but not as powerful, also a soviet lady. *SharpCyclone - a 'Tri-Kinetic' with Aerokinesis, Hydrokinesis, and Electrokinesis. Sometimes feels that having these gifts can seem like a curse. But it is rare he think such thoughts. *Daniel Tammet - super calculator brain *Artie, the Strongest Man in the World - as popularized by the television mini-series 'Pete and Pete' *'man with tail' - somewhere in London, where many creatures still haunt. *Big Mouth - Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn. REAL LIFE SUPERHEROS from the Real Life Superheros Project. *Ragensi - in a City of Angels, Ragensi has come to know its demons. Referring to himself as a “Paranormal Investigator and Masked Adventurer Extraordinaire,” Ragensi occupies a unique spot in the Real Life Superhero cosmology. *Mr. Xtreme - If doing good starts with the willingness to try, Mr. Xtreme, a Real Life Superhero on the ground in San Diego, California, was born willing. Xtremely so. *Thanatos, Hands of Fate - There are good reasons to be afraid of the dark, but Thanatos, The Dark Avenger, isn’t one of them. Still, make no mistake—he will not go gently into that good night. Rather, he regularly plunges headlong into a pitched battle he characterizes as “a war for good against evil,” in the whirling vortex that is Vancouver, B.C.’s notorious intersection of Hastings and Main streets. *Nyx - The night has many faces, but none more intriguing that that of Nyx, a Real Life Superhero who is active in and around the New York City and Northern New Jersey areas. Clad in black, with striped leggings and a distinctive red mask, Nyx sets out to do her patrols and homeless outreach in a mysterious, stealth-like manner. “Like the night, I cannot be proven or disproven to certain degrees; and also much like the night, when morning comes, there will be no trace of me.” *Knite Owl - being first means everything to Knight Owl, a Real Life Superhero working and living in the Vancouver, WA/Portland, OR area. Being first means answering a call when no one else can—or will. It means minimizing a victim’s trauma, with the safety of all concerned in mind. Being first, simply, means saving lives. *Civitron - for Civitron, there’s no better place to begin the ongoing task of making a difference in his community—and beyond. “I believe that saving the world starts at home,” he says, “The Universe is always changing, and I like to view myself as a part of that changing Universe. I look for signals, signs that show me where I need to be. And all those signs pointed me right to my family, to my son.” *Phantom Zero - While most focus on the destination, Phantom Zero looks to the journey. Starting “from nothing, literally,” he has gone from zero to Real Life Superhero, mentor and inspiration to many, without ever forgetting where he came from. “I wouldn’t be nearly as empathetic as I am, had I not experienced some pretty dark and low things,” he says. *Geist - While he may be a man of few words, Geist reserves his strongest ones for those who are considering donning the gear and joining the movement. “Wanna become a Real-Life Superhero?,” he asks, “COOL! But get ready to pay the price for all the secrets you’re gonna have to keep.” *Zetaman - or Zetaman, it’s all about community—both the one he serves on patrols and through charitable foundations, and the one he works to build for the Real Life Superheroes of the Pacific Northwest. But multi-tasking on this level is not a problem for someone with true convictions. *KnightVigil - Convictions, and the courage to stand up for them, are the guiding forces behind KnightVigil, a Real Life Superhero working out of the Tampa Bay area in Florida. His activities center around patrols and community outreach, working with a number of groups, including Team Justice and the Skiffytown League of Heroes—but ultimately, he serves a higher calling. *The Crimson Fist - Before he could save others, he had to save himself. He is The Crimson Fist, and his work on the streets of Atlanta, GA attests to the power of the Real Life Superhero movement to help not only the public-at-large, but those who take on the cape and cowl as well. *Zimmer - Young and restless in the best, most productive sense, his work combines his deep interest in technology and computer science, with his impassioned sense of justice that leads him to patrols on the meaner streets of his adopted home in Brooklyn, NY. *Lionheart - “Do good,” an African proverb goes, “because of tomorrow.” But Lion Heart, a Real Life Superhero in the West African nation of Liberia, knows he must act today. Because in a nation torn apart by years of civil war and unrest, it takes more than words to make a difference, something he also knows. All too well. *Z - Heroes come in every shade, from light to dark. And Z, who describes himself as “by definition, a radical. No other way to say it,” struggles to embody the full spectrum on a near daily basis. *Urban Avenger - In the Real Life Superhero community, Urban Avenger stands tallest among equals. And for more than the most obvious of reasons. “I’m on patrol, even when I’m not on patrol,” the San Diego, California-based hero states, “even when I’m not in my costume as a visual deterrent for crime, if I see something going down, I will act. Anytime, anywhere.” *JESUS ARE YOU NOT EVEN CONVINCED YET?? *Samaritian - Every hero has his secrets. But one thing Samaritan makes no secret of is his commitment to caring for children. And for this Real Life Superhero living and working in New York City, that commitment begins with the dawn of every new day. *Motormouth - He’s all talk. And all action to back it up. He’s Motor Mouth, a Real Life Superhero working in and around the East Bay/San Francisco area in California. From domestic violence in The City’s notorious Tenderloin, to street thugs running rampant in Oakland, to those who prey on the weak and homeless in San Jose, the one thing he never has done—and never will do—is sit idly by, even if it means taking the occasional risk of potentially physical confrontation, as it had recently, when riots broke out on the streets of Oakland after the verdict in the Oscar Grant case. *Razorhawk - Vigilant and sharp, focused and cutting edge, Razorhawk is the very embodiment of his chosen persona. Still, labels don’t fit so easily on this Minneapolis, MN-based Real Life Superhero of many interests and abilities. “If I had to choose,” he says, “I’d prefer the title ‘Masked Adventurer.’ After all, I’m all about Deeds not Words.” *The Vigilant Spider - What’s in a name? Quite a bit, especially in the case of The Vigilante Spider. Like spirit. And resolve. And personality—lots of personality. And while his chosen name may suggest otherwise, his interests lie not in cracking heads, but rather in opening hearts. And eyes. And minds—as many, and as young as possible. *Dark Guardian - Dark Guardian stands alone as a beacon of light. Seemingly unafraid, he heads out to parks where drugs are being sold in plain sight of passersby and children, and does everything within his power to drive those dealers out of the park—hopefully never to return. *Soundwave and Jetstorm - Whereas many Real Life Superheroes cite their childhoods as the genesis of what would become their adult activities, these two have chosen to exercise their altruistic impulses while they’re kids. “If you can walk, you can help somebody out,” says Soundwave. And Jetstorm is quick to agree, adding, “Anyone can do it. Except babies, of course.” *Citizen Prime - “To everything there is a season…,” and no one possesses a better understanding of that than Citizen Prime. An accomplished and respected éminence grise in the Real Life Superhero community, his focus is primarily on educating children with his heroic, yet gentle, persona through a program he developed for the Arizona, and then Utah, school systems called “Kid Heroes.” *Mater Legend - Eccentric, eclectic and heroic to the core, Master Legend is of a category unto himself. Quite possibly the most colorful of the Real Life Superhero community, his outsized personality and sometimes over-the-top energy are exceeded only by the utter sincerity of his convictions, and the sheer enormity of his heart. A heart he puts to near-constant use in his community of Orlando, FL. *Mutinous Angle - At the intersection of rebellion and redemption, stands Mutinous Angel. Strapped and buckled, his face obscured by a full mask and dark glasses, it’s difficult to discern whether he is friend or foe. And the answer may lie somewhere in between—for at times in his life, he has been both. *Deaths Head Moth - There are two sides to the mask—and Death’s Head Moth lives them both, working as a costumed and civilian activist in and around one of Virginia’s largest metropolitan areas. But whether he’s aggressively confronting perpetrators of violent crimes or looking in on children in local hospitals, this dual-lived hero believes one thing with all his heart: “There is no sanction for evil. And the one weapon necessary to defend against it, is justice.” it is unknown at this time of printing how many if any of these heros are actually Awesomes or just Tame-Ass Karate. one hotly contentious peice of evidence is the Bad stuff that happened and me trying to help episode in which Zetaman rides a train somewhere. realists show how this is a example of true superheroism is action all the time around us, others say it is not. EITHER WAY THEY DO MORE THAN YOU DO YOU PIG FUCKER SO STOP ACTIN ALL JEALOUS HATIN AND SHIT!!;!! REAL SUPERPOWERS full article: POWERS!!!! from Super Powers - The REAL Ones but being an Awesome doesn't just mean having superpowers or being a hero (or a villain) that just helps maybe. Other Awesomes in the public eye: (evil Awesomes are italysized bold, because evil should be bold. also italy-sized is not a word. ITALINS RULE, YOU QUEERMO. SEE? ITALY YEAH!) Nelson Mandela, Jimi Hendrix, Bruce Willis, Abraham Lincoln, Michael Jordan, Gaius Julius Caesar, Lucy Pinder, "Magic" Johnson, Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, Jack Lelang, Elizabeth Bathory, Bruce Lee, Martin Van Buren, Muhammed Ali, Dave Coulier, Steve Jobs, ''James Brown, Don Quixote, Babe Ruth, Albert Einstein, Anne Austin, '''Napoeon Bonaparte, '''Lou Gehrig, '''Isaah Thomas, '''Theodore Roosevelt, Winston Churchill, '''Mike Tyson,' Wayne Gretzky, Brett Favre, '''Nefertiti, Hunter S. Thompson, '''Richard Nixon, Akira Ifukube, Nuckie Thompson, Frank Zappa , Matthew Lesko, Jack Hanna, Snoop Dog, John F. Kennedy, Ty Cobb, Jack Bauer, Mister Rogers, Samus Aran, Dr. Jeckyll, Mr. Hyde, Richard Branson, any Israeli supermodel, Peewee Herman, Ivan Drago, Qigong Monks, LeBron James, James Dean, James Bond, Shigeru Miyamoto, Elvis Presley, Christopher Walken, Leonardo Da Vinci, Ben Franklin, Mr. Hooper, Grigori Rasputin, Yma Sumac, the Zodiac Killer, '''Jerry Garcia, Janis Joplin, '''GOB Bluth, Sherlock Holmes, Bigfoot, L. Ron Hubbard, Larry Bird, Paul McCartney, ''Ringo Starr, George Harrison, John Lennon, Gonzo, '' 'Eleanor Roosevelt, Dale Earnhardt, ''Xena: Warrior Princess, Terence McKenna, '''Jim Jones, ''Friedrich Nietzsche, Bob Marley, Kumar Ramanathan, Glenda the Good Witch of the West, 'George Clinton, the Queen of Sheba, Fred Schneider, Rickey Henderson, '''Nosferatu, O.J. Simpson, '''Ramses II, Alexander of Tyre, '''Hannibal Lecter', Oscar Wilde, Vlad the Impaler, Aretha Franklin,'' ''Anne Boleyn, Elizabeth Bathory, Yisrayl Hawkins, Teddy Roosevelt, Vladmir Lenin, Ronald Reagan, Buckminster Fuller, Ellen Ripley, Amelia Earhart,Mr. T, Marilyn Monroe, Brian "the Beard" Wilson, George Foreman, Cosmos Kramer, Charles Barkley, John Madden, Hubert Farnsworth, Jackie Chan, John McEnroe, Mark Twain, the Tick, '''Mother Teresa, Al Gore, Dennis Rodman, Walt Disney, '''Lindsay Langsdale', Michael Jackson, Bill Walton, Bootsy Collins, the Notorious Betty Page, '' Christ, '''Pablo Picasso', Salvador Dali, Jim Henson, Henry Ford, Bill Watterson, Harry S Truman, PeeWee Herman, Nicola Tesla, Krshna, Professor Van Helsing, Jack the Ripper, Adolf Hitler, the Norse Pantheon, Marc Norton, Edgar Cayce, Spaniards, and all women. ANIMAL AWESOMES There are many animal Aresomes, as people who claim animals can be Awesomes. This is proven by the Internet. A list of Awesome animals however, would require seven trillion billion million thousand hours. Certain species of animals only produce Awesomes, including Great White Sharks, Cats , Grizzly Bears, the Dire Wolf,' Tyrannosaurus Rex', Wookies, Polar Bears, Jackalopes, Squirrels and Hamsters. You'll notice that the majority of these Awesomes are the animals that most often fall under the heading of evil (as indicated above by emboldening). Category:Fucking Norms Category:Fans Category:Tame-Ass Karate